The Lizardmen Chronicles
by The Bug Catcher
Summary: The ignorant call them Lizardmen. The wise call them defenders of the world. Once a mighty empire, now only a few of their cities remain, bulwarks against the approaching chaos. This is their story. Rated T for Violence, Monster Violence, and some language.
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome everyone. I, The Bug Catcher, shall tell you a tale not yet explored. A tale of two worlds. A tale of might and magic. A tale of epic scope. This is a Total war: Warhammer and Fairy Tail Fanfiction Crossover. Enjoy.**

 _ **I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That honor belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop and Hiro Mashima.**_

" _For as long as I can remember, the jungles of the continent of Lustria and what dwells within has always fascinated me. Ever since I was a child, my father would tell me tales of his seafaring adventures to that mysterious continent, telling me of golden temples and ziggurats towering high above the canopy, hiding ancient secrets and more treasure than could ever be found in the Old World._

 _I loved his stories and always begged him to take me with him on his grand adventures, but he would simply smile and say maybe next time. He always said that. Soon enough I discovered that his stories were just that, stories._

 _He never went to Lustria. He never even left the Old World. The farthest he had ever been was down to the Tilean Sea to trade furs from Kislev. His 'adventures' being merely gossip and tall tales from other travelers._

 _At first, I was disappointed and angry at my father for telling me lies, making himself a great adventurer through his tales instead of the truth, himself being a simple merchant._

 _But after a day or two, I grew out of my anger and in its place grew a burning curiosity. A need to know if the tales that my father told were actually true or not. After all, every story has some basis in fact, be it only a small inkling._

 _So there began what would become my life's work, discover the secrets of Lustria. Though I didn't know how or where to begin._

 _It was during my days as a young scholar at the Imperial Library in Altdorf that I found my start. Papers, Treatises and diaries of those brave or foolish few who actually delved into Lustria's heart and came out alive, only for most of them to die a few days later from one of the jungles numerous diseases._

 _While reading these accounts, I came across a particularly interesting one by Ibn Jellaba. An Arabyan explorer who discovered and established trading relations with the Lizardmen city of Zlatlan, otherwise known as The Hidden City._

 _It was his accounts that changed my perspective of my work which then shifted my fascination from Lustria to the Lizardmen themselves._

 _For the next twelve years of my life, I traveled to both the Southlands and Lustria, collecting every bit of information I could about this ancient race. Alas, an incursion into a Lustrian ruin cut my research days short when a cold-one crushed my right leg in its jaws. I survived, of course, though I have never been able to regain the full use of my leg, forever giving me a limp._

 _So I returned to Altdorf, settled down and had a family, along with also becoming the Imperial Library's resident expert on the Lizardmen._

 _While I wasn't able to discover as much as I would have wanted about the secrets of the Lizardmen, I am content._

 _I will be able to tell my children tales of my adventures, and it will be the absolute truth._

 _That is all I ever wanted in the end."_

 _Randolf Ober, Scholar of The Imperial Library_

 _Year 2501 of the Imperial Calendar_

 _THE LIZARDMEN CHRONICLES_

 _A WARHAMMER & FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION CROSSOVER _

_BY_

 _THE BUG CATCHER_


	2. Act I: Episode 1

**Hello again, and welcome to the first episode of The Lizardmen Chronicles.**

" _Lizardmen speak."_

"Warmblood speak."

' _ **Lizardmen Thoughts.'**_

' **Warmblood Thoughts.'**

 _ **I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That honor belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop, and Hiro Mashima.**_

The Lizardmen Chronicles

ACT I

EPISODE 1: STRANGERS IN LUSTRIA

Everything was unusually quiet in Tlaxtlan, City of the Moon. Only the songs of the jungle and its residents could be heard. It is a cloudless night, the stars shining brightly with both splendor and light upon the vast jungle below. But despite the relative quiet of the jungle, the city itself is humming with activity. For this city is home to many of the greatest astromancers amongst the Lizardmen. And for the Children of the Old Ones, a clear night such as this night is an opportunity that will not be wasted.

Yukcanndoozat, astromancer and translator for his Slann Masters, was gazing through his telescope at the constellations trying to gain a sense of the future. Though that is all but impossible these days, ever since The Great Catastrophe; when the demon hordes of chaos flooded the world and Morrslieb the Chaos Moon was created. Both Slann and Skink priests have tried to remove this fell moon, sending every ounce of their magic power against it so that they may be rid of its ominous presence and be able to once again gaze at the stars and determine what is to come. Alas, despite their efforts Morrslieb still hangs in the sky. Yukcanndoozat gives the fell moon a look of revulsion, for he like the rest of his kind feel nothing but hatred for all things chaos and will welcome the day its corruption is wiped from the face of their world.

' _ **Though I fear that day is long in coming.'**_ He sighs looking away from his telescope; away from the stars that feel more distant than ever before.

Yukcanndoozat walks down the steps of his observatory glancing at the city as he descendes. Yukcanndoozat's Kroxigor companion a hulking mass of muscle, teeth, and claw waits for him at the bottom of the stairs. A large maul held in his right hand and a satchel carried over his left shoulder.

Yukcanndoozat beckons his titanic companion, _"come Tar-Grax, it is time we go to sleep."_

The Kroxigor merely nods his heads and grunts following the Skink priest down the path that leads to their sleeping chambers.

Later that night

As the residents of Tlaxtlan slumbered, a mysterious light appears on the outskirts of the city glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second. The Skink guards stare in awe and some apprehension while the Saurus calmly sounded the alert glaring at the unknown light with steely determination, almost daring it to try to bring harm to the city so that they may meet it with claw and blade.

Yukcanndoozat quickly scrambles up to the lookout of the nearest watchtower to observe the strange anomaly, Tar-Grax trailing right behind as always. They stop and watch as the light continues to pulsate and expand its size.

' ** _What kind_ _of_ _magic is this?'_** He ponders as he studies the anomaly, stretching his senses out to it, probing it. Bending the winds of magic to his will to glean any form of information he can from the strange light. Finally he senses something, but it was not what he expected.

' ** _This magic, it feels and smells familiar. Could it be?'_** He eyes shoot open with recognition, his body shaking with shock. Tar-Grax looks at Yukcanndoozat with worry in his eyes. As he is about to nudge his charge, the unknown light stops expanding, instead hovering there, pulsating with steady beats. It does this for another five minutes, then it suddenly condenses into the size of a man, pulsating faster and faster till it is beating quicker than a heart would ever be able to beat. Then it explodes with light, causing the cold-blooded onlookers to avert their eyes so as not to become blind. When the light finally subsides and the Lizardmen regain their sight the strange anomaly was gone.

Yukcanndoozat quickly turns and hurries down the watchtower, intending to reach the area where the unknown light was and to ascertain the cause of it, Tar-Grax following closely behind as always.

 **At the site of the anomaly**

Yukcanndoozat, Tar-Grax, and some Saurus warriors arrived at the center of the anomaly but were surprised by what they found. They found seven of the strangest creatures they have ever laid eyes upon. Four of them were humans by Yukcanndoozat's account, though he had never seen humans with such strange fur color. The first had bright blonde fur, the second had white, the third blue, and though the fourth did not have strange colored fur, its tiny size and the odd headwear made it strange in itself.

The last three creatures were even stranger than the humans being what looked to be small humanoid cats with strange fur color just like the humans.

Pax-O the Hunter, leader of the Saurus, turned to Yukcanndoozat as the warriors surrounded the seemingly unconscious warmbloods.

" _Shall we kill these warmbloods, priest?"_ He asks. His comrades waiting for the call their weapons at the ready.

Yukcanndoozat stares at the unknown humans and creatures unable to decide. On the one hand (or claw) these warmbloods could pose a danger to Tlaxtlan especially with the city's head Slann Mage-Priest in a comatose state, but Yukcanndoozat can still sense the leftover magic from the anomaly in the area with the highest amount right where the strangers lie unconscious.

" _No."_ He looks at the head Saurus warrior. _"Take them into the city and alert me when they wake, we have questions that need to be answered."_

The Saurus bows his head, _"As you command."_ He motions to the other warriors and they pick the seven strangers up gently starting back on the path to the city.

Yukcanndoozat looks up at the stars and ponders if he made the right choice.

' ** _That magic I sensed, could it be?'_** Yukcanndoozat shakes his head dispelling the thoughts that he is currently having.

' ** _The Old Ones will determine our course.'_** He turns away from the stars and the two moons. One which is natural. One which is not.

 **And my first chapter of my first ever Fanfiction is now complete! So many questions have been raised. Who are these mysterious strangers? What is it about the magic that Yukcanndoozat found familiar? All of these questions and more will (most likely) be answered further down the line in this tale of might & magic.**

 **WARNING: Flames and flamers will be dutifully ignored and/or deleted.**

 **Well, there you go, see you next episode. Till then.**

" **May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher**


	3. Act I: Episode 2

**Hello and welcome to another episode of The Lizardmen Chronicles. I want to say to everyone, thank you for such a great response to this story. I am both honored and grateful for your support. Now on with this episode! Enjoy.**

 ** _I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That_ _honor_ _belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop, and Hiro Mashima._**

" _Lizardmen speak."_

"Warmblood speak."

' _ **Lizardmen Thoughts.'**_

' **Warmblood Thoughts.'**

The Lizardmen Chronicles

ACT I

EPISODE 2: WHERE ARE WE? THE CITY OF THE MOON!

Lucy Heartfilia woke up with what could only be called a mind-splitting headache; though that shouldn't be a surprise at this point in her life. Ever since she joined the Fairy Tail Guild its been one adventure after another, ones which they rarely come back from unscathed. By Mavis, she's surprised she hasn't developed permanent brain damage! Don't get her wrong, if she was given the choice she would join the guild again and again, for she has gained so much in return. Her friends, her family. Nothing would make her give that up.

' **Although I could go without the brawls.'** She thinks as she slowly gets to her feet.

After she gets her bearings she begins to notice her surroundings; it was definitely not her apartment in Magnolia, nor was it the Fairy Tail Guildhall. Instead she was in a large circular room of stone with a dozen pillars supporting it. She looked around the chamber finding it to be quite bare of anything really. The only things in the room were a few torches on the walls and the rug she was lying on which Lucy had to admit was pretty comfortable.

"What is this place?" She ponders aloud.

"Owie, anybody get the number on that fish?" A muffled voice says behind her.

Lucy spins around and sees her fellow guildmates Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Strauss, Asuka Connel, and the Exceeds Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily. Happy being the one with the question about fish.

"Oh my god. Are you guys okay?" Lucy asks with worry.

"I...I think so." Wendy replies.

"What about you Asuka?" Lisanna asks the youngest of their party.

"My head hurts." Asuka says with tears forming in her eyes.

"It seems we all have headaches." Lily states.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will go away soon." Carla says trying to comfort Asuka.

Happy looks around. "Wow, this place is huge! Where are we?"

"I wish I knew." Lucy says. "I've never seen a place like this before."

"Perhaps a better question is **how** did we get here?" Lily looks at one of the walls of the room which has strange symbols on it. "Last thing I remember is Natsu and Grey getting into a fight with Gajeel and Elfman joining in."

"Yeah! And then Asuka finds this strange gold rock thing on one of the tables!" Happy shouts with enthusiasm.

"I think you mean a plaque, Tomcat." Carla sighs.

"What makes you say that Carla?" Wendy asks, curious.

"Well I…." but Carla was not able to finish her reply as the only door to the room suddenly opens. What came through was something the fairies did not expect; expecting a dark guild or maybe even a demon. They certainly weren't expecting large lizards walking on _two_ legs!

There were twelve of them, ten of them being about eight feet in height, their appearance reminding Lucy of crocodiles a little, but not as much as the eleventh figure. It was huge, would easily tower over anyone she knew; it standing with a slouched posture giving it an almost sloth-like presence, slow and lazy, though that didn't take away from its monstrous and even more crocodilian appearance. The last of the reptiles had a different look to it. While the other lizards were large, it had a slim and almost fragile body structure, and, it seemed to be the leader. It proved that theory by stepping froward, its golden staff making the only sound. It stared at them for a time; a contemplative look on its face.

Lucy and the others began to feel awkward under such a gaze. It was like it was trying to look into their very souls. In actuality, Yukcanndoozat was gauging their power and intent by observing how the Winds of Magic flowed around them. For even a change in the Winds' course or fluctuation can determine many things.

"Um, hello?" Wendy says tentatively.

" _You... are different."_ The creature stated.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

" _Your magic...it is different. You are different."_ It says.

"Yeah, you already mentioned that." Lucy says annoyed.

" _Where do you come from, Warm-Bloods?"_ He asks. Though it sounded more like a demand.

"We're from Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore!" Yells Happy with enthusiasm.

" _I have not heard of such a place nor of what you claim."_ Yukcanndoozat replies.

The Fairy Tail members just stare slack-jawed not knowing what to say to that. Carla recovers first.

"Well I suppose that is not surprising given our guild's loss of status." She says.

"That is true enough." Lily says in agreement. "We've only been back to for a few weeks before this."

"Okay, that I get. But what about Fiore? I mean it isn't a small kingdom." Lucy turns to the Lizardmen. "What about Ishgar?"

" _I do not know of such a place."_ Yukcanndoozat states.

"What about Earth Land?" Wendy asks.

" _No."_ The Skink replies.

"Come on! You must have heard of Earth Land! It's the world we live in after all." Lucy says.

" _You warm-bloods call this world Mallus."_ Says Yukcanndoozat.

The fairies stare at Yukcanndoozat for a minute or so then Lucy shakes her head and looks back to the Skink Priest. "Well how about you point us in the direction of the nearest town or city and we can get out of your ha...eh scales."

" _No."_ Yukcanndoozat says firmly.

Lily narrowed his eyes, his hand slowly moving to his sword. "What do you mean no?

" _We have questions; you will not leave while they are unanswered."_

"So you intend to keep us here against our will?!" Carla exclaims.

" _If our master does not say otherwise, yes."_ Yukcanndoozat says.

"W...what else would he say?" Wendy asks.

" _That you may be slain for trespassing."_ Yukcanndoozat replies ominously.

Lucy grabs her key chain, "No scaly lizard is going to threaten me and my friends! Open Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus!" A gold magical glyph appears on the floor of the room and out of it comes a large humanoid bull with a giant double-headed ax on his back.

"Moo, Miss Lucy. After I smoosh these guys how about giving me a smoo...CRASH!" Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your view), Taurus wasn't able to finish due to a five-hundred pound maul smashing him into the ground courtesy of Tar-Grax.

"Taurus!" Lucy yells in worry.

"Sorry, Miss Lucy, but I'm out." The bull celestial states weakly departing back to the spirit realm.

"Wow! Taurus just got one-shotted!" Happy cries.

Before the rest could react, the saurus encircle them, clubs and claws at the ready. Lucy looks at Tar-Grax realizing that he is a lot faster than she originally thought.

" _Answer this question or die."_ Yukcanndoozat says coldly, _"How did you come to this place?"_

"Look, we don't know okay?! Last thing we remember is being in our guildhall looking at this...plaque, then we woke up here." Lucy yells at him.

The skink stares at her for a single, tense minute; holds a hand up causing the saurus to back off.

" _Your answer is satisfactory."_ He starts moving towards the door with Tar-Grax and the saurus following him.

"That s it!?" Lucy shouts in surprise. "Does that mean your letting us leave?"

" _No."_ The Skink says.

"Why not?" Asks Wendy.

" _You would not survive."_ Yukcanndoozat replies.

"What do you mean?" Asks Lisanna. "Survive what?"

Yukcanndoozat turned back to them and motions with his hand. _"Come. I'll will show you."_

The Fairy Tail members follow the group of Lizardmen through a string of hallways, passing by other Lizardmen along the way. Until finally reaching the outside, where the fairies were greeted with an amazing sight.

A city of stone and gold stood before them, with golden statues and towering ziggurats. Lucy looks at Yukcanndoozat. "What is this place?" She asks in wonder.

" _This is Tlaxtlan, The City of the Moon."_ Proclaims Yukcanndoozat.

"Where is that, or where are we?" Asks Lily.

" _The continent of Lustria."_ Yukcanndoozat answers.

The fairies stare at this ancient city they have found themselves in.

"I don't think we're in Earth Land anymore guys." Lucy says.

"Forget that, did you guys see how Lucy's spirit got beaten by a crocodile?!" Yells Happy gleefully.

"Shut it cat!" Growls Lucy.

 **And that is the end of this episode my friends. Let me know if I got Lucy and the other Fairy Tail characters right, I would like to keep as close to their personalities as I can. Thank you.**

 **Also to the two questions I put to you last episode have been answered. Here are the answers.**

 **Q1:** **Thank you GreyKnight665 for your suggestions but unfortunately I won't be able to use those two. Reason is Lord Kroak, while being a cool idea, isn't able to communicate in that sort of capacity. Mostly because he is only called upon in the most dire of cases.**

 **As for Lord Adohi-Tenga, I don't** **know** **if he is the one in the opening for the Lizardmen faction but I am going** **to** **assume he is, then he is in a self induce** **d** **coma during the time of this stor** **y** **.**

 **Thank you** **again** **for the suggestions regardless.**

 **Q2: As for the Lizardmen gods, I will just try to stay as close to the lore as possible while also giving those blessed by them cool abilities.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this and I will see you next episode. Till then.**

" **May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher**


	4. Act I: Episode 3

**Hello, and welcome to another episode of The Lizardmen Chronicles.**

 **I would like thank you all again for we have passed eight-hundred views. I am grateful for your support.**

 **Without further delay, lets begin this episode.**

 ** _I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That_ _honor_ _belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop, and Hiro Mashima._**

" _Lizardmen speak."_

"Warmblood speak."

' _ **Lizardmen Thoughts.'**_

' _ **Warmblood Thoughts.'**_

The Lizardmen Chronicles

ACT I

EPISODE 3: SARTOSA

"Listen lass, I already told you I don't know anybody by those names." Carl Korn, the bartender for The Drunken Seahorse Inn said for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Asks a beautiful red-head in armor, who is either unaware of or is ignoring the leers and stares she was receiving.

" _Yes._ Now if there isn't anything else I can help you with I have customers to serve and drunks to kick to the curb."

The lady bows her head, "Thank you for answering my inquiries."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, take my advice lass, get out of Sartosa, for this isn't the place for your kind."

The knight raises her eyebrow. "And by 'your' kind you mean...?"

"People with a heart lass." The Bartender states grimly.

The woman frowns; nods her head in thanks, then leaves the inn.

"Find out anything, Erza?" Asks a young man with pink hair waiting outside the inn.

"No, Natsu I have not." The knight named Erza replies.

"We're getting nowhere with this." States another young man with black hair, who appears to have only boxer shorts on.

"Gray, your clothes!" Exclaims a woman named Cana.

"Oh crap!" Yells Gray in frustration.

"Perv." Says Natsu.

Gray butts heads with Natsu. "Who are you calling a perv you pink haired idiot?!"

"Popsicle!" Natsu retorts.

"Fire-Barf!" Gray shots back.

"Yeah, fight your issues out like real men!" Says a towering man named Elfman.

Another man named Gajeel cracks his knuckles with a smile. "I could go for a fight with salamander right now."

But the fight was stopped before it could begin by Erza. "Enough!" She yelled as she gave them her signature 'death stare'. "We don't have time for one of your brawls. We need to keep searching for Lucy and the others."

The four of them nod their heads. "Your right Erza, sorry." Says Natsu.

"No offense Erza but are we even sure their here? I mean we haven't found any trace of them at all." Gray points out as he was putting his pants on.

"Yeah, and shrimp hasn't been able to crack the words on that damn piece of rock yet." Gajeel also points out.

"Don't worry yourself I will. And the names Levy!" Says a voice.

The group turnes to see the rest of the guild walking towards them. They are a varied and strange bunch to be certain, but they have good hearts and are as close as any family can be.

"Gihi, yeah yeah whatever you say…. _Shrimp_." Says Gajeel with a smirk.

Levy growls at Gajeel ready to punch him one, but then sighs knowing that she'd just end up hurting herself. Gajeel was an Iron Dragon Slayer after all.

"You guys find anything?" Asks Natsu.

The group collectively shake their heads. "Nothing, no one has seen or heard of them." Macao sighs.

Bisca and Alzack Connel, father and mother to Asuka looked sick with worry. Bisca's eyes were red from crying. "What are we going to do? My baby is out there somewhere and I don't know if she's alright!" She was breaking down into tears.

"Calm yourself Bisca, please." The guild-master Makarov says soothingly. "I understand your worry, we all do. We **will** find Asuka and the others I promise you."

Bisca looked at Makarov with a small smile. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Hey you guys!" Yells a voice.

Nab Lasaro, a member of the guild runs up to the rest of them. He stops trying to catch his breath.

"What's up, Nab?" Another member, Max asks.

"I wasn't able to get info on the others but I did find some stuff about that." Nab says, pointing to the plaque in Levy's arms. "Apparently, there is a scholar not far down the street that can help us."

"REALLY!?" Yells the rest of the guild.

Nab flinched, "Yeah, really."

"Alright, I'm fired up now!. Lets go!" Says the disappearing form of Natsu.

"Wait, I didn't say where the place is yet!" Nabs yells after him.

Gray rolls his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll go get the idiot while you go meet this guy. We'll catch up."

"I'll go with you my darling!" Says a young woman named Juvia, with hearts for eyes.

"Okay, but be careful." Says Erza.

As those two went after Natsu, the rest of the guild followed Nab to a somewhat decrepit building. The fairies stood staring at the house for a few minutes.

"This….is the home of a scholar?" Levy looks over the rotting wood boards. "Not what I was expecting to be honest."

"Though judging by the state of the rest of this city we probably shouldn't have been surprised." Says Fried, one of the three members of the Thunder Legion, a group put together by Laxus, Makarov's grandson.

Makarov turns to the group. "Erza, Laxus, Mira, Macao, and Gildarts you come with me to meet this man. Levy you come as well. Everyone else try to be patient while we talk to him."

The inside wasn't much better than the outside. Books were scattered over almost every surface of the house. Even a fine coating of dust was starting to form.

"Well this is a nice...place, think it's for sale?" Gildarts jokes.

Then they heard a clicking sound, like the sound of a gun being cocked…

They all turned quickly towards the sound to see a disheveled man in a trench coat pointing a flintlock at Makarov's head.

"May I ask what you are doing barging into my home?" The man asks. He looks at Gildarts. "And its not for sale by the by."

Erza went for her sword and the man held up a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. At this range I could kill this man before you even move so I would suggest you think before you act, strawberry."

Erza growls at the nickname, but complies.

Makarov looks at the man. "My boy, put the gun down we didn't mean to trespass and there is no need for violence." The man glares at Makarov for a minute, then sighs. "Fine." He lowers the flintlock to his side and holsters it. "What do you folks want?" He asks tiredly.

"We were hoping you could help us with something." The Guild-master replies.

The man raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Levy, if you would." Makarov Requests

The young woman goes to one of the book-covered tables and after clearing it lays the plaque upon it.

The man's body went as stiff as a board. " _Where_ did you get that?"

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about. You see..." Levy began.

"Leave." Says the man.

Levy blinks. "Excuse me?"

"I said leave. And take that plaque with you. I will _not_ take part in your peoples attempt at suicide!" The man snaps.

"What do you mean, explain yourself!" Erza demanded.

The man stares at them for a second. "You mean you don't know what that is?" He asks pointing at the plaque with surprise written all over his face.

"No. Actually we were hoping you would be able tell us." Levy replied.

"Its an ancient plaque." The man states.

Laxus scoffs. "We already know that it's a plaque, pal."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't. What I'm wondering is how you acquired it, since these plaques are only found in the temple cities of the Lizardmen." The man replies.

"Lizardmen?" Levy tilts her head.

The man narrow his eyes. "You haven't heard of the Lizardmen?"

"No, who are they?" Levy asks.

The man sighs and drags his hand over his face. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Not many in the empire know of them. Even if they do it's mostly tall tales." He motions to a few chairs. "Take a seat, ladies and gentlemen this might take a bit."

The fairies took their seats while the man leaned against a desk. "The Lizardmen are a race of cold-blooded reptiles from the continent of Lustria and the South-Lands. They are the oldest of all the races in this world except for the Demons of Chaos. Not much is known about them save those two facts and bare-bone eyewitness accounts from explorers, adventurers, and pirates, of which little credibility can be gained." Says the man.

"Why is that?" Asks Levy

"Well by the simple fact that few have ever gone into Lustria and returned alive be it from disease, the predators, or the jungle's natural hazards. Along with the fact that the Lizardmen of Lustria are distrustful of outsiders, you have yourself a continental sized deathtrap."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with that plaque?" Asks Laxus

The man shrugs. "Hell if I know."

"What do you mean? Surely you have some idea!" Says Erza.

"None what so ever, strawberry." The man says.

"Stop…. _calling_ me that!" Exclaims Erza.

"Look, I really don't know that much about the Lizardmen." States the man.

"But...aren't you a scholar, a purveyor of knowledge?" Asks Levy.

"No." The man replies.

"What!? But...we heard…." Levy stammers.

"Whoever told you that has the wrong man. My father was the scholar not me." The man says.

"So we came here for nothing? Fantastic." Laxus snarks.

"Surely there is something you could do to help us." Mirajane says.

The man thinks for moment. "There is my father's scientific journals." He goes to one of the many bookshelves. He takes four large tomes from the shelf and hands them to Levy. "You may have them, I hope you find them informative."

"Thank you very much." Levy says with smile.

Just then Natsu barges into the house. "Hey guys guess what?! I know where Lucy and the others are!"

"What!? Where?! Tell us!" Yells Erza.

Gray comes in with Juvia."Hold it flame-brain, we don't even know if the info is legit." The ice-mage says.

"Come on Gray the lady knew their names, it had to be true!" Natsu exclaims.

"What are you both talking about?" Makarov calmly asks.

"There is this old lady who knows where Lucy, Happy, and the others are!" Natsu repeats himself, with a little more information.

"She was a soothsayer Gramps. I'm thinking she was just telling us what we wanted to hear." Says Gray.

"Was her name Emma?" Asks the man of the house.

"Uh, I think so." Replies Gray.

"Then you can believe her. Where she gets her insight I don't know but she is rarely if ever wrong." States the man with confidence.

"What did she tell you Natsu?" Asks Makarov.

"She said that Lucy and the others are in a place called...Lusa...Lutia...Lustria! That's it! A place called Lustria!" Natsu states excitedly.

"If that's the case then your friends are most likely dead." The man states coldly.

"What, no way! If they were dead I would know!." Natsu retorts angrily.

"Even if they weren't. You still have to get to Lustria, traveling across treacherous waters, then journeying through again, as I said earlier disease ridden jungles filled to the brim with all manner of creatures that can kill you." Says the man grimly.

"Doesn't matter what comes our way! We're Fairy Tail wizards and we don't leave our friends behind!" Says Natsu

"Natsu is right." Erza says. "No matter what the task we always pull through."

"Well said both of you." Makarov turns to the man."Thank you for your help."

As the group was leaving the man says "Wait!"

The fairies looked at him. "I know a man who can help you get across the ocean. His name is Captain Ulrich Schultz. He is usually at the Rotting Crab Tavern. I can take you there."

Makarov studies him for a second. "Not that I don't appreciate the help, but may I ask why you are willing to help us?"

The man gestures to the house. "I'm not really doing anything here. Besides you guys don't know this city like I do."

Makarov smiles. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. By the way, my name is Hans. Hans Ober."

 **See you next episode.**

" **May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher**


	5. Act I: Episode 4

**Hello and welcome everyone to another episode of The Lizardmen Chronicles. I am really excited because not only have we passed one-thousand views but we're also starting to get to the true start of this adventure. Hooray!**

 **And so, let us begin.**

 ** _I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That_ _honor_ _belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop and Hiro Mashima._**

" _Lizardmen speak."_

"Warmblood speak."

' _ **Lizardmen Thoughts.'**_

' **Warmblood Thoughts _.'_**

The Lizardmen Chronicles

ACT I

EPISODE 4: THE FORKED TONGUE OF SOTEK

The sun was starting to set, signaling the end of the day. And what a day it was for Lucy and her friends in the City of the Moon. After waking up in this strange yet wondrous place and meeting the creatures who call themselves the Children of the Old Ones, the mages were taken to a meeting of the leaders of the city, which was between the skink chiefs and priests about what to do with the outsiders. It was a tense hour or so for the members of Fairy Tail because many of the chiefs wanted them either to become sacrifices for their gods or just outright killed. The priests were undecided mostly from the lack of guidance from their ruler Lord Adohi-Tenga due to the Slann Mage-Priest's self-induced coma. In the end, with help from Yukcanndoozat, the young wizards and Exceeds were allowed to live. Since he vouched for the outsiders, Yukcanndoozat was put in charge of their care. Therefore, the wizards from Earth Land had to accompany him in his day-to-day duties as an astromancer, at least until a way could be found to get the outsiders back to their home, and out of Lustria.

The first destination, was the Skink Favelas, the trading hub for the city. Yukcanndoozat needed to pick up a new set of lenses for his telescope that just arrived from Itza.

The second stop was the Terradon Hatchery, where it was Yukcanndoozat's task as a priest of the Lore of Heavens to bless the hatchlings. Wendy stared in wonder at the sky beasts, while Lucy and Lisanna cooed at the hatchlings, saying how cute they looked.

The exceeds, on the other hand, tried to stay as far away as possible from the little monsters, probably because of the fact that the Terradon hatchlings were snapping their beaks at them every time they came close, most likely to get a taste of these newfound morsels.

The final stop, was the Geomantic Locus, the focal point for the Geomantic Web in the City of the Moon. Yukcanndoozat needed to inspect the powerful crystal to make sure it was in pristine condition, for even a single scratch or blemish could distort the magical energies held within. The mages from Fiore were mesmerized by it, finding it more beautiful and pure looking than any Lacrima Crystal. Fortunately, the Locus was clear of any corruption.

Now, as the sun was setting, they made their way to the Old One Trove, the vault for the ancient plaques of which Yukcanndoozat was the custodian. As they were traveling through the grand plaza they came upon an obstacle.

"What the hell is _that_ thing?! Lucy screams, pointing to what could only be described as a hulking behemoth. Its body covered in slabs of bony plates.

" _That, warm-blood, is a Bastiladon."_ Said Yukcanndoozat. _"A creature created by Conalxa, The Resolute and commanded by Itzl, Lord of Cold-Blooded Beasts. Living Bastions, as they are also named."_

"Its massive!" Lisanna exclaims.

"Indeed." Carla concurs with eyes wide.

" _One of the many blessings given to us by the Old Ones. With the aid of these and other such beasts we shall see The Great Plan fulfilled."_ Yukcanndoozat says with reverence.

"You mean you can control creatures like that thing!?" Carla asks in shock.

" _Yes, we skinks have a natural affinity for taming cold-blooded creature such as Bastiladons."_ Yukcanndoozat stated.

"What other kind of beasts do you tame?" Asks Panther Lily. He was curious because it reminded him of the creatures called Legions that were used for war in the world of Edolas.

" _Besides Bastiladons and Terradons there are Stegadons, Razordons, Troglodons, Salamanders..."_

"Salamanders? Like a dragon? That kind of salamander!?" Happy interrupts.

Yukcanndoozat gives Happy a look for interrupting him, but decides to answer. _"No, not a dragon. There are no dragons in Lustria."_

"Really, why?" Asks Wendy.

" _They were killed."_ Says Yukcanndoozat.

The mages and exceeds stood in shock, their brains trying to catch up after such a casual statement.

"B-but...h-how?!" Lucy stutters.

" _They came upon predators stronger than they were."_ Yukcanndoozat states sadly.

"What kind of creatures can kill a dragon?" Lisanna asks.

" _There are two such beasts. One is the powerful Carnosaur, the other...is the Dread Saurian._

Lucy shudders. "Just the names alone send a chill up my spine."

""Mine too!" Asuka says with a shiver atop Tar-Grax's head.

"Asuka, what are you doing up there?!" Lucy exclaims.

"I like it up here." States Asuka.

Lucy face-palms. "I give up.

Panther Lily looks from Asuka to the Bastiladon, grateful the beasts did not destroy this creature as well.

"Look at its eyes." Lily says pointing towards the Bastiladon.

"What about them?" Asks Asuka.

"What do you see?" The warrior exceed asks her.

"Their big?" Asuka guesses.

"No." Lily replies patiently.

"Their yellow?" Asuka guesses again.

Lily chuckles. "Again, no."

Asuka pouts. "What is it then?"

"Its the intelligence." Lily states

"What do you mean?" Asks the young wizard.

"Those are not the eyes of a simple beast. Look at how it watches us with a curiosity that I've never seen before in my life. Not even the Legions in Edolas have such intelligence in their stare."

"It looks more like it's thinking about whether or not it wants to eat us." Says Lucy.

"That could be it as well." Lily replies with a shrug.

"Uhh, guys its coming this way." Says Happy.

True to Happy's words, the Bastiladon was lumbering towards them, its footfalls causing the ground to shake. The wizards looked ready to bolt in the other direction.

" _Calm yourselves, warm-bloods. You are in no danger."_ Yukcanndoozat assures them.

"Sure, stay in the path of the giant armored lizard that's bigger than our entire guildhall. That's a _good_ idea." Mutters Lucy.

"Now is hardly the time for sarcasm, Lucy." Carla scolds her.

The Bastiladon stopped about ten feet away from the group, which to a creature such as itself, is very close. The fairies were watching it with a wary eye, the atmosphere tense.

"Well?" Asks Lily. "What does it want?"

Yukcanndoozat studied the behemoth, noting that it was focusing on one person in particular. _"You."_ He says pointing at said person. _"Approach_ _the beast_ _."_

The group looked at where Yukcanndoozat was pointing, confused. Why was he pointing at Happy?

"Me?!" The blue exceed yells. "Why Me?!"

" _Because the beast approached you. Now you must approach it."_ The Skink priest simply replies. _"Now, I say again, approach the beast."_

The exceed looks at his friends, asking for guidance. They shrug their shoulders, unsure. The exceed turns back to the Bastiladon, filled with uncertainty and yes, fear. Fear of this giant monster, that is larger than the Fairy Tail guildhall going through his mind and body like a poison. Yet, as he was staring at the beast and it stared back, a different feeling started to emerge. Happy wasn't sure how to describe it, for it was new to him. It was like a voice, assuring and comforting, giving him confidence, making him...resolute.

' _ **Do not worry.'**_ It said _._ _ **'It will not harm you, for you are its liege. Go on, do not be afraid.'**_

' **Are you sure?'** Happy asks.

' _ **Yes, I am sure. Now approach, be calm and steady, you must not cower before it.'**_

Happy gulps, swallowing his fear. ' **Aye.'**

He slowly walks towards the Bastiladon, his steps calm, his face determined. His friends watching with apprehension. Happy stops his advance, now standing mere inches from the Living Bastion, the smell of its hot breath reminding him of bad greens...and fish. Though really, everything reminds him of fish.

' _ **Good. You did well.'**_ The Voice says. ' _ **No**_ _ **w,**_ _ **pet it.'**_

' **What?!'**

' _ **Pet it. Start building its trust. Remember, be calm and steady.'**_

Happy raises his hand tentatively, bringing it closer and closer to the beasts maw, finally placing his hand on the creatures lower jaw. And as he started to stroke his hand over the rough scales, the Bastiladon leaned into his hand, emitting a noise that sounded like a cross between a purr and growl.

"I can't believe it." Says Lucy in awe. "He's barely bigger than its eye, yet there it is, letting him pet it."

"That's amazing." Wendy says, her eyes sparkling.

"That Tomcat." Carla says with a smile.

' _ **You did very well, Happy**_ _ **."**_ Says the voice. _**'**_ _ **Now, I must be off.**_ _ **'**_

' **Wait!'** Yells Happy inside his mind. **'Who are you, and why did you help me?'**

' _ **You ask questions I cannot answer. I'm afraid you will have to find those answers yourself. Fear not though, for you have many friends to help you in this quest. I could only set you on the path. But...I can say this, you have great potential Happy, more than you realize, you simply have to look within. Good luck, my student.'**_

' **AYE SIR!'**

And with that, the voice was gone.

 **Later that night**

Amid the stars of Tlaxtlan, the celestial body of a twin tailed comet hurls through the sky. This phenomenon has appeared many times before, unlike the anomaly which brought the Fairy tail members to the City of the Moon.

Yukcanndoozat stares at the comet through his telescope. _"The Forked Tongue of Sotek hangs low in the sky. The Slann have felt it. Now I see it,_ _b_ _r_ _ighter,_ _c_ _learer."_

"Okaaay. What does that mean?" Asks a confused Lucy, as she stands at the bottom of the stairs along with Tar-Grax (who still has Asuka on his head) and the rest of the mages. Their new friend Bella the Bastiladon, affectionately named by Asuka, was eating a giant fern just off to the side.

" _It means, warm-blood, that grave times are upon us_ _all_ _. Its hiss disturbs the Winds of Magic."_ Yukcanndoozat replies as he descends the steps.

"And that's bad, right?" Says Lucy.

" _Yes. For you see, when the Winds are calm, the world proceeds in its natural order. But when they are disturbed, brought into a torrent of energy, it breeds Chaos. And Chaos is where demons thrive."_ The Skink priest explains.

"That sounds scary." Asuka says fearfully, clutching to Tar-Grax's head like a lifeline.

"Don't worry Asuka, we won't let anything bad happen, I promise." Lisanna says with assurance.

"So what do we do?" Asks Panther Lily.

" _I must consult the ancient plaques, they will hold the answer. Stay here, I will return shortly."_ With that said, Yukcanndoozat heads towards the Old Ones Trove, Tar-Grax following behind after depositing little Asuka from his head onto the ground gently.

They enter the Trove within minutes, meeting up with the other Skink leaders as they reach the Wall of Prophesies. _"Look, Tar-Grax, the sacred plaques."_ As he draws his finger across the wall, one of the plaques lights up with magical power. _"One prophecy shines above all others… Vortex_ _of the warmbloods. But the full meaning cannot be deciphered."_ He turns to the Kroxigor, his eyes set in a determined stare. _"Gather the warm-bloods. If our master will not wake, we journey to the City of the Sun."_

 **And another episode is written, and more question** **s** **have been raised. What was the voice inside Happy's head,** **and what are our heroes getting themselves into? Why...the fate of the world of course! What else?**

 **Thanks for reading this episode and I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time, I bid you farewell.**

" **May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	6. Act I: Episode 5

**Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of the Lizardmen Chronicles. Thank you for helping this story get passed two-thousand views.**

 **Let us begin.**

 ** _I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That_ _honor_ _belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop and Hiro Mashima._**

" _Lizardmen speak."_

"Warmblood speak."

' _ **Lizardmen Thoughts.'**_

' **Warmblood Thoughts _.'_ **

The Lizardmen Chronicles

ACT I

EPISODE 5: THE DARK TOME, PART 1

It has been nearly a week since the Fairy Tail wizards left the pirate port of Sartosa and began to make their way to Lustria. The journey so far has been crowded, to say the least, though that tends to happen when you put over two-dozen individuals on a ship that was made to carry goods and plunder, not people. Therefore you can say that the mages were delighted when the captain of the vessel made port.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the city of Copher, one of the greatest cities on the Arabyan Coastline." Announces Captain Ludwig Konrad von Siegfried. An eccentric fellow by most accounts, Captain Siegfried is one of a handful of ship captains who are willing to make the voyage from the Old World across the sea to the New World. Therefore when Siegfried was asked by Hans Ober to transport the Fairy Tail wizards to Lustria, he accepted with great enthusiasm. "It shall take some time for us to resupply, in the meantime I would recommend you explore this fine city. Starker!" The first mate appears next to the captain. "Jawohl?" (Yes sir?)"

Captain Siegfried hands Starker a piece of paper. "You are in charge of gathering the necessary supplies for the voyage, hop to it."

The first mate salutes. "Hopping to it, sir!" He turns towards some of the crew and starts barking orders left and right.

"So how long is the trip going to be?" Makarov asked the captain.

"Oh about a week, two at the most," Siegfried replies.

"Really?" Levy asked in surprise. "The traders back in Sartosa said four weeks."

"Ah, but that's if we go and follow the coastline down south then jump across a small stretch of water and follow the Lustrian coastline north till we hit the colonies. But tell me young lady, was this trader sober when he told you this?" Asked Siegfried.

"I think so, why?" Asks a confused Levy.

"Because he was then either purposely telling you falsehoods or he was a fool himself. No sailor with even an ounce of common-sense would take that route, not if they want to make the journey and be among the living afterward." States Siegfried with utter surety.

"Why am I not surprised, it's like this whole place is just one danger after the next." Max deadpans.

"But why is that route so dangerous? Is it due to storms or something of the like?" Asked Fried.

"Not just storms, but sea monsters and undead pirates as well!" Said Starker with enthusiasm as he rejoined the conversation.

"Starker." Says Siegfried with a sigh.

"Yes, captain?" The first mate replies.

The captain looks at Starker out of the corner of his eye. "Go away."

Starker deflates somewhat at the dismissal. "Ah...Jawohl captain." Then he does as he's commanded.

"Undead!?" Exclaims Warren. "Like zombies!?"

"Ja, zombies. But enough about that, you all go and enjoy what this fine city has to offer!" Siegfried shouts happily as he-and his crew-force every member of the guild off the ship, most likely so that they can load up the ship without distractions.

 **A few minutes later**

As she walks through Copher's bazaar, Levy could only marvel at all of the goods that were on display. From more spices then she has ever seen or heard of, to the bountiful array of silks and garments in more shades of color than could be found on a rainbow.

"This is incredible!" The young mage declared with enthusiasm, her eyes dancing with wonder.

As she was inspecting one of the stall's wares, a cloaked man came up behind her. "Excuse me, miss?"

Levy turns around to look at the man. "Yes?" She asks politely.

"You wouldn't by chance have come off that ship in the docks, have you?" The man asks in a quick fashion, his body tense like a coiled spring.

Levy notices the man's tension, wondering what the matter was. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"And would you by chance be setting off soon?" The man asks again in quick fashion.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Levy asks, getting apprehensive around this stranger.

"Please just answer my question." The man begs.

"Not until you have answered mine." Levy states.

"Just answer me, dammit!" The man barks, startling the young mage. The man calms down, raising his hands in assurance. "I'm sorry." The man apologizes. "I didn't mean to do that, but please answer my question it's a matter of grave importance!"

Levy looks unsure for a minute but relents. "We plan on leaving tomorrow morning."

"Leave tonight." The man says.

"What? Why?" Asks a confused Script mage.

"You must leave tonight." The Man repeats himself. "Darkness is coming to this city and you must not be here when it comes. Here." The man pulls a large black tome from within the confines of his cloak. "Take this and leave Copher." He pushes the tome into Levy's arms, then walks away with these parting words. "Keep it safe, and whatever you do, do not under any circumstances open it."

Levy stares after the retreating figure, then looks at the item now in her hands. "Don't open it under any circumstances? But why?"

"Hey, Levy!" She turns to see Jet and Droy running towards her. "Hey, guys." She greets.

"Whats that?" Jet asks, pointing to the tome in Levy's hands.

Levy looks again at the mysterious book. "I don't know." She says.

 **That night**

Levy sits on a barrel on the docks as Siegfried's crew loads up the last of the supplies for the voyage, studying the cover of the tome the cloaked man gave her.

"Still looking at that book, Shrimp?" Gajeel asks as he sits down next to her.

Levy glances at Gajeel than returns her gaze to the tome. "Yes."

"I don't like it." Gajeel states. Levy looks at him. "Something about it I dunno, it smells off, like if you found it in a grave or something." He explains.

"I think I know what you mean." Levy looks at the tome again. "The man who gave this to me told me to never open it, and even though I've thought about doing just that, my gut just tells me not to, like something really bad will happen if I do." She puts the tome in her knapsack. "Maybe Master Makarov will be able to tell me something about it."

But as she starts to head towards the ship, she stops as does everyone else when the city alarm bells start ringing.

The city….was under attack.

 **Oh no! A cliffhanger, what to do, what to do…..I know! I won't publish for months, years even! Bwahahahahahaha! (Cue thunderclap and lightning flash in the background). Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

 **T** **hank you for reading this chapter and hope you enjoyed it. Till the next episode, I bid you farewell.**

" **May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	7. Act I: Episode 6

**Hello and welcome to another episode of the Lizardmen Chronicles! Well, what are we waiting for?**

… **..**

 **Oh, right, me. Ahem, my apologies.**

 **Let us begin.**

 ** _I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That_ _honor_ _belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop and Hiro Mashima._ **

" _Lizardmen speak."_

"Warmblood speak."

' _ **Lizardmen Thoughts.'**_

' **Warmblood Thoughts _.'_**

The Lizardmen Chronicles

ACT 1

EPISODE 6: THE DARK TOME, PART 2

The cloudless night sky began to fill with screams of the dying and the cries of the monstrous. If Arkhan the Black could smile he would do so, for few things make him more content then a well executed plan, or in this case a well executed siege.

"The attack is proceeding as planned, my lord." Said one of Arkhan's Liche priests.

Arkhan watches as the city walls begin to crumble before his constructs. "So I see, and the book? Do we know its location within the city?" He asks, his voice making a wheezing sound as he speaks.

"Not definitively, my lord." The dark priest replies. "But I am sure we will know where it is soon."

Arkhan waves his hand dismissively. "It matters not, either now or later, this city will burn before me and the fourth book will be mine. For the glory of Nagash!"

"For the glory of Nagash!" The surrounding Liche priests shout in reverence.

"My lord!" One of the priests shouts as he points. One of the undead army's Necrosphinxes, titanic constructs of stone, storms through the city gates.

"Ah, good." The Liche King says. "Now then, let us retrieve what is mine."

"By your decree!" The Liche priests proclaim.

As the undead horde charge through the gate and into the city, Arkhan and his entourage follow in their wake. The city militia fight valiantly but are overwhelmed by the sheer number of Arkhan's forces, which are bolstered by the militia's own troops as their fallen brothers are brought back to serve the Liche King. As his minions ransack the city, seizing anything of value for their lord, Arkhan himself keeps to his task, which is finding his prize. Unfortunately, for a certain group, he wouldn't be searching for long.

 **At the Copher Docks**

"Are you kidding me!?" Yells Max as the Guild and Siegfried's crew fight off a group of Nehekhara Warriors. "I mean, undead, really!? What is up with this world?"

Gray ducks under an overhead swing then punches his attacker. "Doesn't matter, even if they were alive they'd still get their butts beat. Nobody tries to harm our guild." He turns towards another group of the undead charging the guild's flank. "Ice Make: Lance!" He shouts, sending shards of ice and frost into the enemy.

"You're all very good at fighting, I have to say." Captain Siegfried compliments after they defeat the last Nehekhara Warrior.

"I will admit, I thought it would be more difficult than that." Said Fried. "I did not think such creatures could be destroyed so easily."

Captain Siegfried frowns. "True, but these are just the grunts, easy to create in large numbers."

Fried nods in understanding. "Ah, cannon fodder then."

"Indeed." Captain Siegfried replies.

The conversation halts as an unnatural bellow rings through the air. The members of the Fairy Tail guild turn as one towards the main entrance of the docks as another group of undead charge towards them. Unlike the Nehekhara Warriors, these creatures were far more monstrous.

"Crypt Ghouls!" Yells one of Siegfried's crew.

"Prepare yourselves, men!" Shouts their captain.

There have been many monsters that the Fairy Tail Guild have fought over the years, but nothing from their world was anything like these creatures. There have been stories about ghouls and other undead, depending on the story of course (Vampire romance seeming particularly popular).

Yet these ghouls...are something far more horrifying, their pale skin stretched thinly over large bones, claws; leftover flesh clinging to fangs, and hunched postures, all while emitting the stench of rotting corpses.

Of course, these are only a few facts of the Crypt Ghouls hideous personnel, for unfortunately there are many.

"Well...those are some particularly ugly fellows, wouldn't you say, Starker?." Captain Siegfried asks his first mate calmly.

"Jawohl, most certainly captain." The first mate replies.

"Very well then." Siegfried turns towards the Fairy Tail wizards. "You lot wouldn't mind taking care of these unsavory characters while my crew and I finish loading up the ship?"

Natsu breaks out his signature grin. "No problem, leave it to us. We'll show these guys not to mess with us!"

But just as the mages prepared themselves for battle, something strange occurred.

The ghouls suddenly stopped, and just stood a couple of meters away.

"Huh!? Why did they stop?" Asks Jet.

"Oh come on, fight me!" Yells Gajeel at the undead monsters.

"Wait a minute, guys. Notice something?" Questions Bickslow. He points at the beasts. "Look."

The other Fairy Tail members look at the ghouls. They find out that the ghouls didn't exactly cease movement, their feet were making ruts in the dirt as they were trying to advance towards them. It was as if...something or someone was keeping them back.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Says a cold and ominous voice.

The Crypt Ghouls move aside to allow a figure through, the sound of his metal armor scraping together as the figure walked was deafening to the mages of Fairy Tail.

"Interesting. The magical aura surrounding your group is very unique. Why is that I wonder?" The newcomer inquires, his purple colored armor gleaming in the moonlight, along with his glowing dead blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Growls Gajeel.

"Is it because of the magic itself?" The newcomer continues, ignoring Gajeel. "Or is it your body's physiology?"

Gajeel growls. "Hey! I asked you a question."

The newcomer glances at Gajeel. "Yes, you did. But I will not give my name to a simple barbarian."

Gajeel grinds his teeth, ready to pummel the newcomer, but Levy puts a hand on his shoulder, calming him. Levy looks at the newcomer. "My name is Levy McGarden and this is Gajeel Redfox and the others..."

"I care not for your names." The newcomer interrupts. "My name is Arkhan the Black. I doubt you've heard of me so I'll forgo referencing my many titles."

The Fairy Tail Guild glare at Arkhan, being able to tell this... _thing_ wasn't a good person. Oh, how right they are.

Levy decides to ask the question that they all are thinking. "What do you want? Why have you attacked the city?"

Arkhan chuckles, though it sounds more like wheezing. "Ah, I can already tell you have the mind of a scholar, Miss McGarden, so I will answer you as a fellow. To your first question, I want what all scholars want, knowledge. To be specific, I want the knowledge that you have in that tome of yours."

Levy grows confused. 'Tome, what Tome? I don't have...' Then she remembers the tome she received from the strange man.

Arkhan smiles...well, as much as an undead can smile. "So you do have it. Well then, if you would be so kind." He holds out his hand. "I will be taking that off your hands."

Levy holds her knapsack tighter as her fellow guild members move closer to her.

"Why do you want it?" Asks Erza, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Simple." The Liche King states. "Because it belongs to **me**."

"Really, because I didn't see your name on it, pal." Gajeel snarks.

Arkhan begins to emit a deathly aura. _**"All of the Books of Nagash belong to me, you pathetic mortals!**_ _ **I have tried to be courteous but it seems for not, therefore I will simply take it from your cold dead corpses!"**_ He gestures to the Crypt Ghouls. _**"Kill them and bring me what is mine!"**_

Freed from the spell that kept them from moving, the ghouls surged forward in the frenzy for human flesh, when their soon to be feast was interrupted by a cannonball taking off one of the Crypt Ghoul's heads.

"What the?!" Was the collective gasp among the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Ahoy, my friends!" The Guild turn to the harbor to see Captain Siegfried and his crew manning a single cannon that was aimed at the ghouls and Arkhan.

"Come, this way! The ship is ready, so let us be off!" Captain Siegfried shouts as he beckons the mages towards the ship.

"Everyone, get to the ship, hurry!" Makarov yells.

"Come on, we can take them!" Natsu objects.

"No, do not attack them, Natsu!" Makarov orders. "You may not be able to sense his magical abilities but I can, trust me, that Arkhan is not someone to take lightly."

"Listen to the old man kid." Gildarts concurs. "Besides, what's more important, fighting this guy, or finding Lucy and the others?"

Natsu concedes their point, turning away from Arkhan and the approaching ghouls and running with everyone towards Siegfried's ship.

" _ **D**_ _ **o**_ _ **not let them escape!"**_ Roars Arkhan, a towering Necrosphinx along with Dire Wolves thundering past him after the Fairy Tail wizards. _**"Crush them**_ _ **all**_ _ **,**_ _ **for the glory of Nagash**_ _ **!"**_

Siegfried's crew were able to fire one more shot from the cannon, killing three Dire Wolves that had rushed past the ghouls.

Half of the guild were aboard the ship when the first of the enemy reached the docks, forcing half of the remaining group to hold them off so everyone would be able to board.

Captain Siegfried jumped off the ship to fight a ghoul. "My, you are a particularly ugly one, aren't you?" He rhetorically asked the undead. "Have at me then!" He challenges. The ghoul charges him, Siegfried ducks under a swipe from the ghoul's claw, then he shoots it in the face with his pistol, then drives his sword through the monster's throat.

"Well, that was easier then I expected." He voices aloud.

"A good kill, sir!" Starker congratulates after pulling his battle axe out of a Dire Wolf he just slew.

"Thank you, Starker." Captain Siegfried replies. "But I'm afraid our troubles have just begun." He points at the enemy. "Look."

The Necrosphinx had reached the docks, but because of its titanic weight, it couldn't get onto the walkways. So instead, it went into the harbor itself, treading slowly through twenty feet of water towards the ship. It obviously would not be deterred from its objective, which was the elimination of Fairy Tail.

"Guys, we've got company!" Max shouts.

Siegfried and Starker jump on board. "Are we the last?" Asks the captain.

"Yes captain, but we won't make it out of the harbor with our limbs intact if that construct gets any closer." Says one of the crew members.

"Have no fear, friends!" Says Erza. "I will drive this beast away. Requip!" She changes into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Dance my swords!" Dozens of swords fly at the Necrosphinx, each one finding its mark. But all it did was scratch it.

"What?! How…?!" Erza was dumbfounded.

"You fool, a Necrosphinx is a product of centuries of spells and incantations by the greatest Necrotects, and yet you believed that simple magic swords are enough. Such arrogance." Mocks Arkhan, as he arrives where the ship is docked.

"Oh, I'm fired up now!" Natsu shouts with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, let's smash this thing!" Gajeel agrees.

"Fire Dragon..."Natsu says.

"Iron Dragon..."Gajeel says.

"ROAR!" They finish together, launching two powerful breath attacks against the Necrosphinx. The elemental attacks hit the construct, sending it at least a hundred feet back and making it lose its footing, thereby it falls beneath the waves.

The ship's crew along with Fairy Tail Guild cheer as the construct falls. "The ship is ready to sail, captain!" Another of the crew reports.

"Full speed ahead, Starker." Captain Siegfried orders.

Jawohl, full ahead, Mister Lars." Starker relays.

"Yes, sir! Full speed, sir!" The helmsmen complies.

And so the Fairy Tail Guild were setting forth on their journey to the continent of Lustria to find their fellow guild members. Levy pulls out the large tome given to her by the stranger at the bazaar.

"Is that it?" Asks Macao, pointing to the book.

"Yeah..this is the book that Arkhan wanted." Levy replies, looking at the book in a more cautious light.

"Doesn't look that dangerous to me." Says Gajeel.

"Don't be so quick to pass judgment." Says Captain Siegfried, walking over to them. "If I may?" He asks Levy.

Levy nods then gives the book to the captain for inspection, but as soon as he looks at the cover, he pales. "By Sigmar." He breathes.

"Whats wrong?" Asks Erza.

"This is one of the Nine Books of Nagash. How did you get this!?" Siegfried asks in return.

After explaining the events of how Levy came into possession of the tome. Siegfried didn't feel much better about the situation.

"Well, at least I know why Arkhan The Black was chasing us, though knowing the reason doesn't help the fact that we made an enemy out of a powerful necromancer, which never ends well."

"But who is this Arkhan, and for that matter who is Nagash?" Asks Levy, needing answers.

Captain Siegfried sighs, then looks behind him. "Starker, bring me some rum! This will take a while to explain."

 **Back at the Copher Docks**

Arkhan The Black stares after the ship quickly fading over the horizon, taking away with it his prize.

"If I may, my lord, why didn't you join the battle?" Asks one of his Liche priests.

"One thing you must never do in a battle is to engage an enemy you know nothing about." Arkhan replies, glancing to the side as the Necrosphinx pulls itself out of the harbor. "But I assure you, the next time I meet this 'Fairy Tail', I will make them rue the day they go against the will of Nagash."

 **Sorry for the delay, took a little longer than I thought to write this chapter. Also, I'm taking a break from Fanfiction for the duration of the World Cup, so I probably won't download another chapter till August. Thank you for reading. Until next time.**

" **May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	8. Act I: Episode 7

**Hello and welcome back everyone to another episode of The Lizardmen Chronicles.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin.**

 ** _I do not own nor have I ever owned Total War: Warhammer or Fairy Tail. That_ _honor_ _belongs to Creative Assembly, Sega, Games Workshop and Hiro Mashima._**

" _Lizardmen speak."_

"Warmblood speak."

' _ **Lizardmen Thoughts.'**_

' **Warmblood Thoughts _.'_**

The Lizardmen Chronicles

ACT I

EPISODE 7: THE ROAD TO HEXOATL – PART 1

Lucy sighs in contentment, as she bathes in the warm spring that she and the others came upon. "Finally, I don't think I could take another day without a good bath." Says the Celestial Wizard.

"Really now, we have only been traveling for little more than a day." Carla replies with annoyance.

It's true, after Yukcanndoozat consulted the Ancient Plaques, he rounded up Lucy and the others and informed them that they were to journey to the great Temple-City of Hexoatl, otherwise known as the City of the Sun.

The journey started slow at first as they climbed up through the lower wetlands and jungles that comprise the area around Tlaxtlan. It was during this time frame that the Fairy Tail Wizards grew grateful for Happy's new affinity with reptilian beasts, for Bella the Bastiladon was an excellent form of transportation, easily carrying all of them bar Tar-Grax and the Saurus warrior escort led by Pax-O the Hunter. After about ten hours of traversing through jungle paths that only the Lizardmen seemed to see, they came upon a small stretch of swampland. It was safe to say that the wizards were not excited by this. Even less so by the various creatures that the expedition either had to avoid or had fought so far.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of this." Lucy grumbles. "First we had to walk through a jungle, then a marsh, and now we're in a swamp. What's next, a ruined city?!"

"Simply complaining about the situation isn't going to help anyone, Lucy." Carla scolds the Celestial Wizard.

Lucy sighs again, this time in resignation. "Your right, sorry."

"Cheer up Lucy. it hasn't been all that bad." Lisanna says with a smile. "I mean just look at all the amazing creatures we have seen so far."

Lucy looks at her in irritation. "Yeah, which of about ninety percent have tried to eat us."

"Yeah! Like those giant mosquitoes things!" Happy...well...happily inputs.

"I believe Yukcann called them Needlehorns." Adds Panther Lily.

Lucy shudders. "Why did you have to remind me? I had almost forgotten about those creepy things."

Panther Lily puts his hand on his chin in a universal thinking pose. "Speaking of which, haven't you guys found it strange that almost all of the living creatures here are hostile? Even the non-predators are."

Lucy turns thoughtful. "It does seem strange, do you think it might have something to do with the Great Catastrophe that Yukcann told us about?"

"I find it hard to think otherwise." Says Lily. "It doesn't seem natural for animals to act like that."

"Well, why don't we ask him?" Suggests Happy, and before anyone could disagree he calls for the Skink Priest. "Hey Yukcann come here, we want to ask you something!"

Yukcanndoozat approached the pools edge, Tar-Grax right behind him as usual. The large crocodilian then goes to play with Asuka, the two becoming something akin to friends as of late.

" _What is it?"_ Asks Yukcanndoozat.

Lucy, though displeased with Happy's blunt approach decided to ask the question regardless. "Well, we were just wondering, why are the animals here so...unfriendly?"

The Skink Priest tilts his head sideways, which seems to be his way to say he is confused. _"I don't understand, could you...how do you warmbloods say...elaborate?"_

"She means why are all the creatures so prone to attacking us?" Carla clarifies.

Yukcanndoozat stares at the Wizards for a moment, processing their request. He then sighs, clambers onto a large rock next to the spring and sits cross-legged. _"Where to begin? Perhaps at the beginning?"_ He asks himself out-loud, he then looks at the Fairy Tail Mages and nods. _"Yes, that is where we will begin. Tell me warmbloods, what have I told you so far of the Great Catastrophe?"_

"Well, not much really." Lisanna replies. "Only that it was when the Demons of Chaos as you called them flooded into this world and almost destroyed it, but were stopped by the Great Vortex created by the Elves."

"Yeah, and that the Vortex is powered by the Geomantic Web here in Lustria." Adds Lucy.

Yukcanndoozat nods his head. _"Yes, but the complete tale is far more complicated th_ _a_ _n that, even we, the Children of the Old Ones have lost full knowledge of past events,_ _a_ _long with our ability to fully predict the future."_

He looks at the sky for a moment then continues. _"_ _This land was not always like this,_ _from what I understand by reading the_ _Ancient_ _Plaque of Memories,_ _Lustria was a place of many wonders and mysteries._ _This_ _was…_ _once_ _a land of_ _quiet_ _magnificence._ _"_

"Then...what happened?" Asks Lisanna, who for some reason is fearing the answer to her question.

" _Then the demons flooded the mortal plane, which resulted in a millennia long war. In an effort to slow the demons and inflict as many casualties as possible, the Slann Mage-Priests created a powerful magical spell that turned the entire continent of Lustria into a weapon against the demon horde. Every single force of the natural order there was used to slow the demons advance."_ Yukcanndoozat sighs, his next words laced with regret. _"By the end however, too many Slann were slain, making it impossible to return Lustria to it's original state."_

The Fairy Tail wizards weren't sure how to process this information, it was like something out of the tales of old, of epic heroes and apocalyptic events, only this time the tales were real instead of possible events.

"Is that why you said the dragons were killed?" Yukcanndoozat looks at Wendy, who had asked the question. "Was it the demons that killed them?" The young Dragon Slayer asks, tears beginning to form.

Yukcanndoozat gives the Sky Dragon Slayer a sad smile. _"Possibly, little Warmblood."_

"But why?" Asks Wendy.

" _Why you ask?"_ The Skink Astromancer asks in return. _"For the same reason they flooded the mortal plane, plunging the world into a time of darkness, to create chaos._ _But I do not believe that is what destroyed the Dragons of Lustria._ _T_ _he demons might have begun the process, but_ _I believe_ _it was the Creations of Itzl that felled them_ _in the end_ _."_

"What are the 'Creations of Itzl'?" Asks Lucy.

" _The Dread Saurians."_ Replied Yukcanndoozat. _"The greatest and most fearsome beasts to ever prowl these jungles. Even the mighty Slann cannot fully control them."_

"So these Dread Saurians...they are the reason the dragons are dead?" Asks Lisanna as she puts her arms around Wendy to comfort her.

" _Most likely."_ Confirms Yukcanndoozat, confused by the dejected looks on the Wizards faces.

"So that's it?" Demands Lucy. "The Dragons are gone for good!?"

" _In Lustria, yes."_ States the Skink Priest, causing the Fairy Tail members to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Asks Wendy, hope seeping into her voice.

" _While the Dragons no longer live in Lustria they still inhabit other parts of the world, the Dragon Spine Mountains on the isle of Ulthuan_ _being the best example_ _."_ The Skink Priest explains.

"Oh, good." Says Carla in relief.

"Yeah, though hopefully Natsu doesn't find out or we will never see him again." Lily jokes. "He would definitely go after them, most likely to ask them about Igneel."

"Of which I hope you do not participate, Wendy." Carla cautions the young Dragon Slayer.

Suddenly the nearby brush parts as the Saurus return from scouting, but not without complications.

"By Mavis, what happened?!" Lisanna exclaims as the Saurus drag themselves forward, multiple wounds covering their scaly hides.

Yukcanndoozat approaches Pax-O. _"What did you find?"_ He asks, ignoring the wounds.

" _Lockjaws, they've congregated near the river crossing, making it impossible to cross the river."_ Pax-O replies calmly. _"We tried to make a path through, but there were to_ _o_ _many."_

"Lockjaws?" Questions Lucy.

" _Large crocodilian beasts that live in the great rivers of Lustria. Slow on land, yet fast in the water."_ Explains Yukcanndoozat.

Wendy rises from the pool, wrapping a towel that Lucy procured from the Celestial Realm around herself as she rushes to the Saurus. "Here, let me heal you." She says as she begins the process. Yukcanndoozat, Tar-Grax, and the Saurus warriors themselves just stood there, stunned, as Wendy slowly healed each one of the wounded Saurus.

"There." Wendy sighs, the spell taking more out of her than usual. "All better."

The Saurus looked themselves over, seeing that their injuries were indeed healed completely. _"Impossible..."_ Yukcanndoozat softly hisses. _"Warmblood, how are you able to perform such a spell? Who taught you?"_

Wendy, though confused by Yukcanndoozat's question, decides to answer. "Well, I've been able to heal people since I was young and the one who taught me was my mother, Grandeeney."

' _Your mother?'_ Yukcanndoozat thinks in confusion, not understanding the term. After all, Lizardmen don't have mothers. _"Who is this Grandeeney?"_

"She is a Sky Dragon. She showed me how to use Sky Dragon Slayer magic." Wendy replies. "Why do you ask?"

Yukcanndoozat ponders for a few minutes, leaving the Fairy Tail Wizards a little flummoxed. Then he turns to the Saurus and quickly says a few words in their native language, the Saurus nod then sprint off into the jungle while Tar-Grax moves to Yukcanndoozat's side.

"Um..what going on?" Asks Lucy nervously.

Yukcanndoozat turns to them. _"Gather your belongings, we are making a change in our journey."_

"What sort of change?" Asks Lisanna as she gets out of the pool with the others.

" _Due to this newfound knowledge, we are now to head to the Ruined City of The Sky, Tlanxla."_

The Fairy Tail Wizards look at each other while Lucy hangs her head in exasperation. "Why us?" She asks herself.

"Because we are Fairy Tail Wizards!" Happy proclaims proudly.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Right, I forgot."

 **And done. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, everyone. I will endeavor not to be as such moving ahead.**

 **On a different note, we have reached five-thousand views, amazing! Thank you all so much, I am truly honored at such a response to this Fanfiction.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Till we meet again my friends, farewell.**

" **May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	9. Rewrite

**Hello again everyone, your good friend The Bug Catcher is here!**

' **...'**

 **You guys are probably wondering what happened to me, aren't you? Well fear not! For I will give you the explanations to end all explanations. And so here it is.**

 **Things happened.**

 **I know, not the most suave or heck, even the best excuse out there but that is all I have. And for that I whole heartily apologize. I wish I could say it won't happen again but I would be lying. There are two reasons for this.**

 **.1**

 **I am not satisfied with this story, plain and simple. Therefore I have decided to perform a rewrite in the future. Probably during the beginning of next March.**

 **2.**

 **I have started on my own writing project which will take up most of my time for the next few months.**

 **Again, I apologize for the wait and the rewrite, but it is just something I feel I need to do.**

 **Yours truly, The Bug Catcher.**

" **May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher**


	10. THE REWRITE IS UP, EVERYONE!

**Hey, everyone. Just wanted to let you know that the rewrite is on the way. The prologue is up and the first chapter will be out before the end of the month, I promise. :)**


End file.
